What happens when you wake up to a Cucco
by Checkers-sama
Summary: Link's date with Zelda. Everything before, and some afterward. ::short fic:: No flaming please! Some thanks to Shippouchan


It's me! Checkers-sama. Please enjoy my comical fic. heeheehee  
  
  
The sun was saying its farewell, as the watery colors drooped low in the sky. It was almost dark. Tomorrow was Link's lucky day. As soon as he put his excited face into his pillow, it was dawn. An annoying sound came from outside. A Cucco! Link was sure that the day he was about to face was going to be a bad one. I mean wouldn't you if you got woken up by a stinkin bird, that you can't kill? Link can't say he is going to kill that stinkin Cucco, if he really can't. (People often say they are going to kill things, if they are angry, upset, or mad at whatever they are angry, upset or mad at.) (But now back to the story...) But then a little 'hey' came from above him. It was Navi! (Even though Navi isn't there anymore, we are going to play along with what the author says, Ok?) Today Link was going out with Zelda! As Link is doing his victory dance, we are all disturbed.   
"Hey! Is it bad that I'm a little excited?" said Link. That sounded wrong Link... "..." said Link. "Stop saying said Link after everything I say!" But you are saying it! "::Blinks and looks angry, upset, and mad at me, the person he is mad at::" "Shut up!" TskTskTsk. if you are going to be naughty I will rephrase your talk as: "Shut up!" said Link ::Link cowers:: (The author, who is me, laughs evil like) I am the all powerful author... umm... "You can't even think of a name you twit!" Kijo (who is the all powerful author) writes something, and all of a sudden a giant banana falls out of the sky) You nasty readers! A banana as in a fruit, a FRUIT! Anyway the giant FRUIT falls from the sky, and squishes Link. Heeheehee now Link smells like a banana! As scientific studies show, bananas not only attract hordes of mosquitoes, but also large rabid apes wearing red ties. Let's observe. ::A rabid ape comes out of the toilet, and starts chewing on Link's head which, because of me, now smells of bananas. "Ohay Kiyo, I'fe learnnned ny leshon." If you are wondering what Link is talking about, you are not alone. LINK, IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE BEING EATEN ALIVE BY A RABID MONKEY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN DEEP SH*T. (An author should never upset his/her readers by swearing) "Bu I am!" Oh... right, I forgot. ::Link is no longer being chewed by the eviiiiiiiil DK.:: I know that you are wondering when Link is going on a date with Zelda. We'll skip to that part....  
  
  
"Ohh yay! It's almost time!" It IS time Link. "Oh shoot! Right! I am going to go ride Epona and go to Hyrule castle and..."  
  
  
Ok now to the good part readers! Let's watch Link once again (and hope for a better outcome....) Links walks up to the castle and knocks on the door. As Zelda opens the door, Link kisses her hand. The princess giggles in reply. Link takes her hand and they walk out to the forest. Princess Zelda takes of her shoes, and wades in the water. Link runs and catches up with her. Her drapes her long flowing blond hair behind her ears...... AND KISSES HER! ::computer portrait:: )( Link picks her up and carries her down by the shore. They sit in the grass blushing and eying each other. They move their faces together, and have a loooooooooong romantic kiss. OK who is about to throw-up now? Ok... well back to the story. Link and Zelda are still kissing..... ok they're done! NO! They're kissing again! Zelda? Link? ughh.... I am going to Link's house now. We'll talk to Link later.   
Later.....  
It's 7:00 am and Links not home yet! Why I awdda... ::the door opens:: a happy looking Link comes in. Link where have you been? ::Link blushes:: Link do we have to have a little talk? Link holds out his hand, and in it, is an empty ring box.  
  
  
  
  
Well.... That's my fic! (or part 1 of it...) I am going to write part 2 about Link's wedding. (If ya'll liked this one) Please tell me whether it should be comical, or serious. Thankies!   
~Checkers-sama *_* ^_^ !_!  



End file.
